Un viol
by Idiotheque
Summary: " Elle se détruisait peu à peu, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. " Faberry, PDV Rachel.


**Pas du tout joyeux, cet os. Je dois un être un peu bizarre, parce que, sérieusement, est-ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit écrirait quelque chose sur le viol ? J'en doute, mais peu importe. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce sujet, alors j'espère avoir fait du bon boulot. **

**La prochaine fois, j'écrirais un truc plus joyeux. Mais en attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais si c'est, à mon avis, assez triste. Huum, je parle un peu trop, non ? Je vais donc arrêter mon monologue ici, et simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, je ne possède pas la série et même si c'était le cas, je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma Quinn adorée.**

* * *

Elle se détruisait peu à peu, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi inutile. Quinn n'était pas seulement ma colocataire. Elle était aussi ma meilleure amie. Celle à qui je confiais tout mes secrets. Celle qui avait séché mes larmes après ma rupture avec Finn. Celle dont j'étais, doucement mais sûrement, tombé amoureuse … La voir comme ça me faisait énormément de mal. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était plus qu'à moitié vivante. Comme si ce sale type avait emporté une partie d'elle en la violant sans aucun remords. Elle qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui disais sans cesse de ne jamais sortir toute seule la nuit … quelle ironie.

Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne parlait plus … c'est à peine si elle était encore capable de bouger.

Pourquoi elle ?

Elle avait beau avoir commit quelques erreurs, elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait de subir une chose pareilles. Pas même le plus gros connard de l'univers.

J'espérais que, encore une fois, elle resterait forte, et ferait tout son possible pour oublier cette histoire. Mais j'avais tord. Cette fois-ci, c'était simplement trop pour elle. Après être tombée enceinte à seize ans, avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant de longs mois, et avoir perdu son droit de visite sur Beth, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. À sa place, j'aurais certainement la même réaction.

- _Quinn ?_

Elle ne me répondit pas, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu m'adresser au mur, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence. Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir à petit feu sans rien faire. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça.

- Quinn, je t'en supplie … parle-moi …

Toujours pas de réponse. Tant pis. Je n'aurai qu'à réessayer plus tard. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille.

- Très bien. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas. Je suis toujours là pour tpi, tu le sais …

Je m'apprêta donc à quitter la pièce, mais le son de sa voix m'en empêcha.

- Tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, Rachel ?

Enfin, elle parlait. C'était bien peu, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Je posa mon regard sur elle, lui accordant toute mon attention. Seigneur … elle avait bien perdu dix kilos , si ce n'était pas plus …

- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Continua-t-elle. Alors essaye de trouver une machine à remonter le temps, et débrouille toi pour changer l'avenir, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler …

- Bien sûr que je sais de quoi tu parle, répliquais-je sans méchanceté. Malheureusement, c'est impossible … je ne peux pas remonter le temps. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir le faire … j'aimerai tellement pouvoir changer les choses …

Mes yeux se remplirent alors de larmes. Pas très étonnant. J'étais très sensible, ce n'était pas un secret. Je pouvais me mettre à pleurer pour n'importe quoi. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était de la _vrai_ souffrance …

- Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, dis-je, la voix tremblante. Quinn, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais … et je m'en veux terriblement, parce que … je ne peux rien faire … je ne peux pas te sauver … j'essaye … mais j'en suis incapable …

Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, incapable d'être retenue plus longtemps.

- Je me sens tellement nulle …

J'éclata alors en sanglots. Encore une fois, je montrais ma faiblesse. Mais très franchement, je m'en fichais royalement.

J'étais incapable de supporter ça plus longtemps.

Je l'entendit se lever, puis marcher dans ma direction. Elle me prit dans ses bras, tentant de me consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lâche. Par cette simple accolade, j'avais l'impression d'être en connexion avec elle. Comme si je pouvais la maintenir en vie juste en étant dans ses bras. Et réciproquement.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis encore en vie ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

- Parce que tu es là. Je sais que j'ai vraiment déconné depuis … depuis …

- Depuis que cette ordure a osé te faire du mal, achevais-je.

Je me remis alors à pleurer, et elle me serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Exactement. Je me sens sale … tellement sale … mais pourtant … je veux m'en sortir. J'essaye de remonter la pente … j'essaye d'oublier … mais j'peux pas …

Elle ne pleurait même pas. Comme si elle avait usé son stock de larmes. Mais le son de sa voix suffisait largement à me faire comprendre qu'elle souffrait énormément. Bien sûr, je ne savais que trop bien qu'elle allait très mal. Mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche était … déchirant.

- Si tu n'étais pas là, Rachel … je pense que je me serais jeté par la fenêtre dès ma sortie de l'hôpital. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que j'ai une raison de rester en vie … et cette raison … c'est toi …

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Ressentait-elle ce que je ressentais moi-même pour elle ? Voulait-elle me faire comprendre qu'elle m'aimait ?

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle. T'es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi.

Elle embrassa alors ma front, puis sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues avec son pouce ?

- Avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je peux m'en sortir. J'ai juste … besoin de temps. Mais je sais que je peux y arriver. Ça sera très dur, mais j'en suis capable.

Je me contenta de hocher la tête. Les mots étaient inutile, désormais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de belles paroles, mais de quelqu'un qui serait toujours prêt à lui venir en aide, peut importe la situation.

Et j'étais parfaitement capable de remplir ce rôle.

Parce que je ne la laisserais jamais tomber.

* * *

**Très insuffisant à mon goût, mais c'est la meilleure fin que j'ai réussis à produire. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé … ^^''**


End file.
